


The Fun One

by musicalsarelife



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, Dadko, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, He just doesn't know it sometimes, Insecurity, Rated for brief swearing and momentary danger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is a Good Dad, brief angst, so is sokka, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsarelife/pseuds/musicalsarelife
Summary: Sokka never would have described Zuko as fun…But now here he was…Zuko was a fun parent…And, for whatever reason, Sokka was jealous.
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 637





	The Fun One

_Sokka loves fun._

_He has always been a fun guy. Ready with a joke to lighten to mood. A crazy prank to knock someone down a peg. With his quick reflexes, he was always the victor in a tickle war. So fun._

_He loves fun._

_And, he loves watching his husband have fun. Really, he does._

* * *

Sokka knew that the turtle-duck pond was pretty much his husband’s favorite place in the royal palace, and that he loved sharing that with Izumi, so it wasn’t too hard to guess that’s where they would be.

The man Sokka was looking for was seated, with his back against a tree. He watched serenely, as Izumi crept towards the water, holding a piece of bread out, so a little flock of turtle-ducks swam near her.

She knelt by the pond, eyes alight with joy. Sokka felt his heart flutter. Her spark hadn’t manifested yet. If she were a bender, she’d likely control fire, but he liked to think his influence gave her a little insight into the water. Not that he could bend himself…but between Katara and Aang, she had been around enough powerful water benders that he thought his presence might help.

Zuko pulled the girl into his lap and handed her another piece of bread. He planted a bunch of quick kisses on Izumi’s cheek, causing her to scream laughter.

“Okay, you two, enough lying around. It’s time for this little lady to get to work.”

“But…wanna play with the turtle-ducks…” She lamented.

“I know, but you need to practice your calligraphy before you even get started with boomerangs or swords.”

“Five more minutes?” Izumi looked at Zuko imploringly.

To his credit, Zuko looked like he was trying to say “no,” but after a moment, he just bit his lip and glanced up at his husband sheepishly.

Sokka rolled his eyes knelt down in front of Izumi. “Come on, Master Piandao would be very upset if you fell behind on your work.”

Zuko kissed the top of her head. “Go ahead, my heart. I have to get to work anyway.”

“Fiiiine.”

He gave Sokka’s hand a quick squeeze, before he stood, adjusted his robes and swept away towards his meeting.

Sokka walked down the halls with his daughter.

* * *

He had been a little sad to end her fun time, but she was okay just a few minutes later. 

Sokka encouraged her surprisingly smooth brush strokes. She was only four, but she was incredibly talented.

He’d expect nothing less from his brilliant girl.

* * *

“You need to eat lunch, Hotman!” Sokka strode straight into Zuko’s study to see the Fire Lord hunched over some papers at his desk.

“I will once I look over these budget reports, love.”

Sokka planted his hands on the desk, when Zuko didn’t look up at him.

“You can’t run the Fire Nation, if you’ve starved to death. I’ve done the research. It’s literally not possible.”

“Had breakfast. I’ve gone longer without eating. I’m fine. This is important–”

Sokka interrupted him with a finger under his chin. “So, is taking care of yourself.” He stared into the man’s sparkling, golden eyes, “And, saying you had it worse, when you were on the run, doesn’t make me feel better.”

The corner of Zuko’s lip twitched slightly in amusement. It was adorable, but he said nothing.

“Come on,” Sokka insisted. “Let’s just–”

“Blaaahhhhh” A scream erupted from behind him, and Sokka suddenly felt someone knock into his back, arms and legs wrapping around him.

At the surprise, Sokka absolutely did not shriek. _Not at all._ He turned in circles, as he registered the peal of high-pitched giggles from his shoulders. Also, Zuko was full on cackling.

Sokka pressed his hand to his chest, as he slowly calmed his breathing. The weight from his back slid down, and Zuko stepped over to sweep their daughter into his arms.

“Very good job, my heart.” He kissed Izumi on the cheek, the little girl beamed.

She giggled again.

“What was that, you two?” Sokka asked.

“Izumi wanted to prank you, and enlisted my help.” He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I was the distraction,” he stage whispered.

“And I sneaked up on you!” Izumi pumped her tiny fist in the air, before nuzzling against Zuko’s scarred cheek.

“Indeed, you did!” Zuko’s eyes closed. “Wasn’t she wonderful, Sokka?”

“Menaces. Both of you.” The water tribesman deadpanned.

Zuko looked at his daughter. When he looked away, both father and daughter leveled Sokka with simultaneous pout. “But, it was fun…” And, it really shouldn’t be legal for the Fire Lord to whine…

Tui and La, how could Sokka stay mad at them? Even if they teamed up against him.

He groaned slightly, “You two are lucky you’re both so cute.” He slunk forward, kissing his daughter’s forehead, before pressing his lips to his husband’s. “So, can you actually eat lunch?”

“I have an hour free. Want to join us?”

“Of course.”

Zuko shifted Izumi to one arm, so he could wrap his other around Sokka’s shoulders. Sokka responded by wrapping his arm around Zuko’s waist, so they could walk to the dining room to enjoy a family lunch.

* * *

Izumi’s spark had come just after her fifth birthday. A fire bender, just like the monarch that was her father. Sokka was secretly relieved. Not that he would care, if she had been a water bender like her aunt, or even if she couldn’t bend at all, but he worried that it would somehow lessen her in the eyes of the Fire Nation, and disrupt the fragile treaties amongst the world. He shrugged off that thought. Zuko adored her and wouldn’t let anyone hold something as silly as that against their child.

Zuko helped her control little flickers of light in the palm of her hand. She was too young to do any combative bending. If she did, Sokka was pretty sure he’d have a heart attack, and sometimes he was nervous anyway.

But, he saw Zuko wrap his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. He watched them light up, brighter than the flames she created, and it was worth any of his palpitations.

* * *

Most mornings, Sokka would wake with his chest pressed against Zuko’s back.

Zuko slept better being held, and Sokka loved holding him. He was warm. Like Sokka’s personal furnace.

That fact also made the Fire Nation’s formal balls almost bearable. They were stuffy, political affairs, where Sokka would make polite small talk with insufferable noble after insufferable noble, as he watched the Fire Lord make even smaller talk with people who held power in the country, trying to coerce them into giving money or support to any number of new social programs instated since the war ended.

Eventually, Sokka would fall to the side to talk to the few people he could actually stand. Suki, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi warriors would be there as security, and he’d be able to catch up a bit. Mai was surprisingly good company, since she hated the formalities as much as he did. If he was lucky, Aang, Katara, or Toph would be there on business, and he could spend the evening them.

He would watch the other man sweep around the room, until finally, Zuko had enough and would pull Sokka onto the dance floor. Years of royal life had trained Zuko in numerous courtly arts, which included ballroom dancing. Sokka was competent, as long as the other man led, and he would relish the moment he wrapped Zuko in his arms and feel his tension melt away with music and familiar steps.

They hadn’t gotten to that point in the evening, but it was a little easier, because it was Izumi’s first ball. Sokka had an excuse to avoid any inane conversation provided by the five-year-old bundle of joy that he was escorting for the evening. He made sure she ate and didn’t set anything on fire. She watched intently, making awed comments about colorful robes and fancy decorations. It was the happiest Sokka had been at this type of event in a very long time.

Izumi was enjoying a sweet bean cake. Sokka sat with her, softly stroking her hair. She was looking a little dozy, leaning into his touch. He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, but it was probably getting a little late for her. He glanced at Zuko, who wasn’t too far away, before turning back to the girl. He hated the thought of leaving him alone to a relentless barrage of bureaucrats, but it looked like Izumi was struggling to keep her eyes open.

And, suddenly she wasn’t struggling at all.

Her eyes lit up, and she leapt from the table sprinting away.

“Izumi!” Sokka shouted, quickly turning to chase down the wayward child.

He stopped in his tracks, as he caught sight of where she had gone. Apparently, seeing her other dad was enough to wake her up. She was next to him, looking up with sparkling golden eyes that matched Zuko’s good one, with a hand clutching the heavy silk of Zuko’s formal robes.

The official next to Zuko, a Lady Li, _there were a million Li-s_ , looked surprised. The Fire Lord looked equally surprised, but absolutely delighted.

“Sorry, babe.” Sokka said, as he got close enough. “I guess she got excited.”

“I’m not upset that my daughter was excited to see me.”

Izumi tugged on Zuko’s robes, squealing happily, as he knelt down to look her in the eyes. 

“And, how are you, my heart?”

As Izumi babbled about her evening, Sokka glanced around the room. Most people were amused by the scene, but he could feel some of the traditionalists quietly judging. The Fire Lord was not to kneel in front of his people, not outside of ceremonies to Agni. Sokka stood a little taller to put out an intimidating energy. These were the same people who objected to him, _a boy from the water tribes_ , and his marriage. 

“Can we dance?” Izumi inquired.

Zuko’s eyes went a little wide. He glanced at the ballroom floor.

Sokka was about to answer, urging his daughter to bed, “Sweetheart–”

But, Zuko shrugged, “Sure.” He took her hand and led her out. He guided her to stand on his feet, and they started to step to the music.

Lady Li spoke up, coming to terms with the fact that she no longer had Zuko’s attention about whatever state business they were discussing, “She’s a very sweet girl.”

“She’s a firecracker.”

She chuckled. “The Fire Lord loves her very much, doesn’t he?”

“We both do.” Sokka snapped, maybe a little harsher than he meant.

“Of course…” The woman looked a little cross, before she schooled her expression, “I meant no offense.” She bowed shallowly and walked away.

Sokka watched his love and his child dancing. It helped relax him after the tension from the last interaction and from several other moments from the night. Izumi made much better company than most of the room, but a lot of people still had decided to talk with him about ridiculous things over the course of the event.

But, he didn’t feel completely at ease.

The sweet scene probably meant he wouldn't be dancing with Zuko that night. And, why hadn’t Izumi asked _him_ to dance?

* * *

Sokka wasn’t proud of his feelings. He knew they were petty.

He knew his daughter loved him. And, he knew his husband loved him. The were both affectionate and good. 

Izumi was growing every day. She was reading and writing, already training with wooden dual dao, and Zuko was teaching her some fire bending basics. Eventually she would probably train with another master, Iroh or Jeong Jong, but she already had a strong foundation.

And, he was amazed, watching Zuko become the strong, steady leader he was always meant to be. When he thought back to the relentless, angsty teen he had been, Sokka would never have guessed that the same man would dance with their daughter, cuddle him at night, and joke with him over dinner about the formalities of court.

All of that should make him happy.

And, it did.

Maybe his expectations of Zuko were why he was having these petty feelings.

The events leading up to the battle on the day of Sozin’s Comet had proven that Zuko was a hard worker, a fearless warrior, and a compassionate young man.

But, he never would have described him as fun.

He couldn’t set up a joke to save his life. He was a good listener, gave surprisingly good advice, and had been unfailingly supportive in his own, dour way, but he wasn’t _fun_.

And, now here he was. Laughing, joking, teasing, pranking…he had fun and made fun.

Zuko was a fun parent…

And, for whatever reason, Sokka was jealous.

* * *

Most duties Sokka had as Fire Husband were frustrating or annoying at the very least. Politics were the worst.

However, sometimes it worked out.

Of course, a “goodwill trip to the Southern Water Tribe” would include some dry policy meetings, but it was also an excuse to see his sister, father, and Aang. And, seeing family and friends, without worrying about having to clear a schedule for a vacation was a joy. Forget politics, actually, schedules were the worst. He had to keep a tight schedule before Sozin’s Comet, why did he need schedules now?

As soon as the bridge of the ship lowered, they heard a loud “Sokka!” and Katara came sprinting up the gangplank, throwing herself into her brother’s arms.

“Hey!” Zuko complained, “What am I? Chopped komodo chicken liver?”

“It’s okay! You can be my favorite.” Aang flew up to give Zuko a hug.

“Not cool, Aang!” Sokka whined.

Aang dislodged himself to embrace Sokka, as Katara turned to Zuko. They all pulled away as Izumi’s bright voice rang out, “Aunt Katara! Uncle Aang!”

Katara lifted the five-year-old bundle of unrelenting energy into her arms. “Izumi, you’ve gotten so big!”

Zuko kissed the girl’s dark hair. “She has. Had to get her new robes just two weeks ago.”

“They’re red.” Izumi informed.

Aang laughed, “I have to say, I’d be surprised if they weren’t.”

From the ground, they heard a teasing voice, “I guess, I’m just going to stand here? Alone?”

“Dad!” Sokka ran down to wrap himself firmly around his father.

“Chief Hakoda, it’s good to see you.” Zuko approached the Water Tribe leader with an outstretched hand.

Hakoda rolled his eyes, clasped Zuko’s hand and used it to pull the younger man into a hug.

“I think ‘Hakoda’ is fine by now.”

The fire bender smirked, giving his father-in-law a squeeze. “I figured I should keep some semblance of ceremony. Technically, this is still a political visit.”

Hakoda pulled away, and clapped a hand on Zuko’s unscarred cheek. “Ridiculous.You’ve been married to my son for six years.” He smiled warmly, “You’re family. Now, come. Big feast now. Politics later.”

Sokka grinned, slinging an arm around Zuko’s waist. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aang air bending to make Izumi’s hair whip into ridiculous shapes. She laughed.

Izumi was still situated in Katara’s arms. She was using her own bending to make little drops of snow and water dance in front of the child’s eyes. Izumi reached a hand out, rapt. Katara made the drops freeze around her finger and then melt away, floating into a cloud around her face. Izumi lit up, swiping at the mist.

…Wait…was even Katara more fun than him?

* * *

Sokka’s responsibilities on this trip were minimal. After the Welcome Feast, he spent time with Aang and Katara, catching up on their adventures, and with Bato. Sometimes the meetings with the Chief’s second-in-command were about the cold-weather farming techniques that were being jointly developed between the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom.

However, as Zuko and Hakoda discussed budgets and policies, Sokka also spent time chatting about other things.

With Izumi is his lap, Sokka and Bato talked about penguin sledding, puffin-seal hunting, and ice dodging. Bato regaled them with tales from his and Hakoda’s youth and, of course, the story of Sokka’s first ice dodge.

When Bato was called into the budget meeting with the Fire Lord and the Chieftain, Izumi’s eyes were wide with awe.

“Ice dodging sounds so cool!!” She skipped out of Bato’s tent towards the water turning in circles and grinning brightly.

Sokka chuckled, “Yeah, it’s pretty great.”

“Can we go?” She sprinted back reaching out grabbing Sokka’s hand.

“Hon, I think you’re a little young for ice dodging.”

“Please, dad!!” She gave him her best impression of a polar dog puppy. “It would be so much fun!”

_Fun._

“Please!”

_Sokka was fun. He absolutely could be the fun one._  


“You know what, kiddo. We can absolutely go ice dodging.”

Izumi let out a screech of excitement and started jumping up and down. Sokka laughed with her and grabbed her hand. They ran to a small sailboat. Sokka looked up. There were a few clouds off in the distance. The ice floes were present, but nothing too crazy. It would be fine.

“Now, usually, you go ice dodging with three people, but since your papa’s busy, it’ll just be us, okay?”

“Okay!” She jumped onto the plank leading to the deck of the boat.

Her dad followed her. He quickly set up rigging, instructing Izumi to stand by mainsail. It was a small enough boat. He could steer by himself.

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s do this! Angle the sail away from the shore.”

The sail caught the wind, the little boat moved away from land, and they were off!

* * *

Sokka’s big mistake was forgetting the inconsistent weather of the Southern Water Tribes.

The wind could whip up fiercely, blowing clouds in from out of nowhere. The grey wisps that had just skirted the horizon were closing in quickly, and they were suddenly, too far from shore.

The wind started shrieking, and Izumi lost her grip on the mainsail, and the wet deck caused her to lose her balance.

Sokka let go of the wheel and ran to his daughter, who looked at the sky with frightened eyes.

* * *

Katara burst into the budget meeting with absolutely no ceremony.

“Katara–”

“Dad, Zuko, Bato, come quick!”

“What is it?” Hakoda asked.

“It’s the storm. It’s coming in fast, and Sokka took one of the boats out with Izumi.”  
  
“He WHAT!” Zuko stood immediately.

“Aang is out there, trying to air bend them back to shore, but we need some help. Follow me!”

The three men did as she asked, sprinting to the shore.

Once they got to the coast. Zuko’s heart stopped. The clouds were too dark, thick sheets of rain and ice falling from the sky. The wind was too strong and the boat was too small.

Katara ushered Hakoda and Bato onto an ice floe she had created from the waves. Zuko moved to step on, before she stopped him.

“I’m coming, Katara.”

“No, Zuko, we need water and air, dad and Bato can fix the rigging. Stay safe.”

“Katara!” He called as the ice propelled towards the little boat. He felt his knees buckle, and he sank to the ground, watching helplessly from the shore.

* * *

Sokka was lucky.

He was a capable sailor, as long as he had a good crew. His father and Bato were the best crew in the world, and he happened to be related to some of the greatest benders in history.

Katara guided the waves into helpful formations to steady their boat, Bato shifted the wheel and Hakoda took the mainsail. Aang blew wind into the sail, pushing the craft safely to shore. Once it hit the coast, the Avatar took the little girl in his arms and floated her to the ground.

Izumi ran, sobbing into Zuko’s outstretched arms. He pulled away about an inch to look over her face. A bruise and a couple scrapes, but nothing five minutes with Katara wouldn’t fix.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked anyway. He heated his hands, drying her wet robes as best he can.

She shook her head. “Just scared.” She threw herself back into Zuko’s embrace.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. I’m here.” He stroked the girl’s hair, as he shushed her softly.

Aang, Katara, and the other water tribesmen followed Sokka off the boat. 

Sokka watched the Fire Lord comfort their crying daughter, as his heart sank to his stomach.

_He did that. He scared her so much she cried._

“Sokka! Are y–” Katara was about to launch into what Sokka was sure would be a loud tirade.

“Katara, wait.” Zuko interrupted her. He kissed Izumi’s forehead, before he carried the girl to her. “Please, heal my daughter. I need to have a conversation with my husband.”

Sokka saw the tension in Zuko’s jaw, as Katara took Izumi from him. His sister glared, as she walked away. Aang gave him a look of pity and followed her.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you can use our meeting tent.” Hakoda’s lips were pressed into a thin line, as he and Bato walked towards the village.

Zuko’s eyes were narrowed. He took a deep breath, before turning on his heel. The message, _Follow me,_ very clear in the movements.

It had been a long time, since he had seen Zuko this angry.

* * *

As soon as they were in the tent, Zuko snapped, “What in Agni’s name were you doing?”

“We were…Izumi wanted to go ice dodging.” He muttered.  
  
“Ice dodging? The Water Tribe tradition, when three fourteen-year-olds under the guidance of an elder tribesman navigate tough waters? You decided to do that alone with our daughter who isn’t even six?”

“Yeah–”

“And, you decide not to take anyone else with you? Any of the people in the tribe? Your sister? Or Aang? Anyone who could have helped you if you were in trouble?”

“Look, I’ve sailed–“

“And, you say nothing to me! And just leave me here on land! So I can watch my family tossed in a storm, useless, because what am I going to do? Set the boat on fire? Thinking of all the ways I might watch you and Izumi die. And, Agni-fuck-Sokka, I can’t remember–I was so scared–I–I–”

Zuko dissolved into gasping, as he wiped frantically at his eyes. He sat heavily onto one of the cushions in the tent.

Sokka kneeled next to him and reached a hand towards his cheek, but Zuko batted his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!”

Sokka pulled back.

“What were you thinking, Sokka?” Zuko asked, as he caught his breath.

“I wasn’t.” He whispered

“You weren’t.” Zuko repeated, incredulously. “You weren’t thinking? _You_ weren’t thinking? Sokka, you are the planner! You are the strategist! For crying out loud, you’re the smart one! Since, I’ve known you, you have methodically thought through escape plans, and battle plans, and backup upon backup plans, and now you decided to just not plan?”

“It was supposed to me fun.”

“Fun to risk the lives of yourself and our daughter. What is your problem, Sokka?”

“You–ugh–you…”

“What?” 

“You’re the Fire Lord.” Sokka finally answered, making Zuko freeze.

“Is that a problem? Because, I know this phrase is usually used metaphorically, but you literally knew this when you married me.” Zuko raised his good eyebrow. 

Sokka looked down for a moment without answering.

“Is that a problem?” Suddenly, Zuko’s face fell, causing Sokka to find his voice.

“No, no, that’s not–it’s not a problem.”

“Sokka…is it?” The fire bender sounded lost and much smaller than he just had, looking like the scared prince, instead of the confident, adult monarch he had grown to be.

“No, babe, I love you. Okay? I love you, and I’d love you if you were a waiter in your uncle’s tea shop. Or a cabbage merchant. Or a–well, maybe not a Dai Li agent, because they were evil, but that’s irrelevant–I love you. I love you, and you’re the Fire Lord, and I’d love you, if you weren’t the Fire Lord. It doesn’t matter one way or another. Okay?”

Zuko still eyed him warily, “Then why bring it up?”

“You just have…responsibilities.” He gesticulated vaguely.

“Responsibilities?”  


“You’re the ruler of a nation and rebuilding the peace of the world, and like, since we met, you were always, you know, mopey and serious and shit. And, now, you’re making jokes, and pulling pranks, and breaking traditions to make our daughter laugh, and I didn’t expect that.”

Zuko’s face was carefully schooled into neutrality. “You are upset that I’m playing with our daughter?”  


“Not upset. I was surprised.”  


“Does it occur to you that I’m doing these things because I’m finally happy…”

“No–yes–yeah, and that’s good. I’m happy you’re happy–”

“Gee, thanks.”

“But, no, listen. I am surrounded by master benders, the Fire Lord, half of The Order of the White Lotus, and the literal Avatar, but on our entire trip with Aang, I was the one to keep up morale. I was the one who made jokes and stuff.”  
  
“Seriously, Sokka? First point, you know you’re royalty, right? And not just because we’re married. You are the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Yeah, but we all know Katara’s going to be the one taking over after dad.”

“You are a master warrior! You make it sound like your only use is as a court jester!”

“I don’t make Izumi laugh like you!” Sokka finally shouted, and Zuko stopped, surprised. “I never thought that between the two of us you’d be the fun dad. And, it’s worse than that, because you help her and encourage her and discipline her in the nicest way. You are literally every ‘good dad’ type, and if I can’t even be the ‘fun one’ and make her laugh, then what am I?”

There was a long silence. Sokka felt itchy under the other man’s gaze.

“Okay…” Zuko whispered, “I’m going to start with, you know your daughter loves you, right? Like, really, she adores you. You don’t not know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know she loves me–”

“Don’t take your child’s love as a given, Sokka.”

Promptly, he shut his mouth.

“But, she does love you. And, you do make her laugh. She smiles with you all the time, and laughs and lights up when you come in the room. You just don’t notice it, because she’s already happy.”

“Do you notice? When you make her smile?”

“Well…yes.”  
  
“Then,” Sokka insisted, shaking his head, “if what you’re saying’s true, why wouldn’t I notice it? I notice things!”

“Because, it’s just normal for you.”

“What?”

Zuko sighed and leaned back. “You know what my father was like.”

“Yeah, but–”

“You had a wonderful father, who loved you, and showed you humor and discipline and kindness. He taught you lessons in all sorts of ways. So, for you, that’s fatherhood. That’s what it is, and you don’t realize you’re exceptional, because it’s your baseline. My father…there was one kind of teaching.”

Sokka grimaced.

“It took me years to have a better father figure, and years more to realize that’s what it was and learn from it. I notice Izumi smiling, because it’s so different from my relationship with my father. I try to make her laugh, as often as I can, because I’m afraid that the day I stop trying is the day I fail everyone and become–”

“If you finish that with ‘become my father,’ I will punch you in the face.”

After a moment, the bender chuckled, “I don’t think a black eye would make my face that much worse.”

“Shut up, I like your face.”

Something about Zuko softened, and Sokka leaned into his side, “You’re a wonderful father, my love. And, Izumi has so much fun with you. You just need to open your eyes to notice it.”

“I’m sorry I put Izumi in danger.”  


“And yourself. It would kill me to lose you, too.”

“I’m sorry for not thinking this through, and putting us both in danger.”

Zuko turned to kiss Sokka. “I forgive you. However, as punishment, I am not going to stop Katara from yelling at you.”

The younger man groaned, “So cruel.”

“I wish I could feel bad, but I think you deserve it.”

“Probably.” He sighed.

At that moment, Izumi pushed through the tent flaps and bounded inside, “Daddy, are you okay?” She crawled into Sokka’s lap, putting her hands on either side of his face, examining him.

“I’m fine, sweetie. Are you okay?”  


“Uh-huh. Aunt Katara healed me all up.” She leaned back with her arms spread wide, as if to demonstrate.

“I’m sorry you got hurt. And, I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay, daddy. And…” She trailed off.

“And?”

“Can I go penguin sledding with Uncle Aang?” She asked quickly, grinning.

“I–what–huh?” Sokka reeled.

“Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara are going, can I go sledding with them?” She eagerly nibbled her bottom lip.

“I guess, that’s fine.”

Izumi gave a whoop and jumped up. She grabbed the wrists of both her fathers, pulling them along. “Come on! We can all go!”

“Actually, my heart, I have some more business to attend to.” Zuko knelt to kiss the top of her head. “But, you go, have fun with your dad.” Zuko looked up at Sokka, “Keep her safe, my love.”

“Agni, papa, we’ll be fine!” The little girl complained, continuing to tug on Sokka’s sleeve.

“I know, I know. Love you both.”

“Love you!” Izumi shouted, running out, with Sokka in tow.

Sokka grinned. “Okay, sweetie. Let’s go ride some penguins!”

Zuko just smiled, as Izumi’s giggles echoed across the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I, like so much of the internet, have become obsessed with Avatar. This fic came about from the idea that after his father's abuse, Zuko would just be the softest dad ever, and I just spiraled.
> 
> 2\. I am not entirely sure I have an OTP in this fandom. I basically ship the characters with love and happiness. LET THEM HAVE THIS, WORLD! Even if they breakup, I choose to believe that Suki and Sokka and Mai and Zuko would still end up friends. "Just let them be happy!" I scream into the void.
> 
> 3\. How is Izumi born? I don't know. Do I care? No, she just has loving parents (in this case two dads who) dote on her constantly.
> 
> 4\. This is my first venture into Avatar fic, and I'd love your comments!
> 
> 5\. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy in this current insanity.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
